


Heal

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfortween 2020, Day 10, Feelings, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: He continues to lean in towards the droid as if pretending to do no such thing, just as K-2 draws towards him – slowly, cautiously, as if Cassian is some wild creature he must not alarm.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Series: Comfortween 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Them’s the Breaks  
> For the prompt _comforting someone with a broken bone or broken heart._

“It’ll heal,” Cassian’s jaw is set. He’s also ashen, sweating and looks half a minute away from falling down; all things he’s evidently striving to repress.

K-2 generously doesn’t roll his optics.

“I’m aware of that. The pain you’re in is another matter,” They’re hours away from the nearest proper medical facility and the small med kit on board is hardly sufficient for dealing with broken bones.

“It’s fine, Kay,” Cassian doesn’t quite make eye contact, “I can use my other hand to write reports.”

K-2 doesn’t bother to hide his electronic huff of frustration this time.

“Or you could come here,” He suggests.

“I don’t –” Cassian goes shifty, which is to say his eyes seek out the opposite wall in a way that probably isn’t meant to make him look nearly as hesitant as it does, “I’m –”

Thankfully he catches himself before once again claiming that he’s ‘fine’.

“I’m not a child to need you to make it better,” His jaw clenches a little tighter as he inches in towards K-2 all the same.

“Of course not,” K-2’s fairly pleased with the impression of a snort he produces. Judging by the reluctant quirk of Cassian’s mouth, it’s quite effective.

He continues to lean in towards the droid as if pretending to do no such thing, just as K-2 draws towards him – slowly, cautiously, as if Cassian is some wild creature he must not alarm.

“There,” He winds his arms lightly around the man when Cassian’s finally close enough, K-2 easing them down to the floor. A flurry of additional code goes off in his processor when the man slumps a little against his chassis when they’re sitting, “That wasn’t so difficult, was it.”

He hates the fact it’s taken such an injury for Cassian to allow himself this comfort.

“Hm.”

For a long time he suspects this will be the entirety of Cassian’s reply. But then –

“I guess not,” Biting his lip as he holds his broken wrist still in his lap, Cassian goes so far as to close his eyes and lean his head against K–2’s shoulder. Carefully, K-2 holds him closer.

They remain like that for the rest of the journey.


End file.
